The present invention relates to file management, and more specifically to a system to analyze output files.
Information technology (IT) asset management in important for any sized organization. Assets include all elements of software and hardware that are found in a business environment. Organizations, typically, employ sets of business practices that work to manage these assets with respect to any financial, contractual, and/or inventory limitations. An example of a contractual limitation for IT asset management would be software licenses for software programs residing on hardware assets of the organization. Any violations of software licensing can open up an organization to legal consequences such as contractual legal claims as well as potential claims for copyright violations.